Coming to terms
by scarlet heaven00
Summary: A short yet simple story about how Noelle comes to terms with her feelings and confronting asta knowing the risks involved.


**Hello everyone I'm back again! Sorry I've been busy •~•**

 **well I'm back at it again till I get busy yet again like I'm always am, but I do enjoy my fanfics and I love seeing people react and see it rise in numbers of people who read it or left comments it makes me happy ya know? :3**

 **I'll "try" to be frequent with my fanfics since I'm a busy guy, that and I'm lazy lol**

 **For this particular fanfic I'll be focusing on the main ship of black clover which would be asta x Noelle**

 **it'll be short yet somewhat simple, no lemons this time but it'll still be sweet nonetheless**

 **Now then let's begin**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own black clover in any way shape or form**

After the mess with the eye of the midnight sun, and the witch queen were settled the black bulls were enjoying some well deserved r&r

Noelle in particular was in her room trying to come to term with her feelings

"tell him" "keep it to yourself"

these were the main things constantly on Noelle's mind

She liked asta, a lot. The problem was whether she should tell asta her feelings and risk getting rejected, or try keeping it to herself and hope that everything will play out on their own

The latter of which would just keep eating away at her, which in turn would cause her to not be as focused with her magic Knight duties

Noelle: sigh... oh well I may as well get it off my chest or else it'll cause me trouble

Noelle then blushed slightly

Noelle: damn bakasta

A few minutes later Noelle was walking through the forest in order to find asta and talk to him

Noelle then thought to herself

Noelle: why am I getting this wild up? he's just a commoner, and he's unbelievably reckless and stupid too, plus he's all muscly... the latter I can deal with...but if it weren't for him I would have given up on myself long ago... so I need to talk to him, for my own state of mind, here's hoping I don't get friend zoned

after a little more walking she found asta training with his anti magic sword

and he was shirtless which for better or worse made Noelle blush even more

Asta: oh hi Noelle what's up?

Noelle: n-nothing in particular, just uhhh wanted to have a nice chat with you about something

Asta: a chat? sure I'm all ears!

Noelle then looked away blushing

Noelle: p-put a shirt on first...

Asta then raised an eyebrow

Asta: how come?

Noelle: want me to use my sea dragon on you?

Asta: EHHHH?

the two then sat side by side, Noelle wouldn't admit it but being able to be with asta whether it be missions or whatever it made her smile

Asta: sooooo what did you wanna chat about?

Noelle: well ummmmm what will you do if you ended up becoming the wizard king? like family-wise?

Asta: family-wise huh? well the first thing imma do is make it where commoners can live freely without discrimination

starting with hage village, then I'll move on down the road. As for a family it's obvious I'll have to have one, I don't want to be an old man without tying the knot

Noelle: s-so anyone got you're eye?

asta: heh of course!

Noelle: really who?

asta then looked at Noelle then looked away scratching the back of his head

Asta: well it's uhhh, someone who wouldn't feel the same ya know?

Noelle then looked at asta with an raised eyebrow

Noelle: and why's that?

asta: cuz it wouldn't work, considering our backgrounds I know there would be a lot of problem with her family considering their kinda assholes

Noelle was in deep thought trying to piece everything together

Noelle: OK... different backgrounds, a family full of assholes... it's not mimosa considering the Vermillion's are good people... that would leave…..

Noelle had a smirk on her face before proceeding to get closer to asta

Noelle: who said it wouldn't work? I for one don't care what others think

asta blushed a little considering how Noelle ended up finding out it was her he was talking about

Noelle then giggled to herself, she was glad he had feelings for her but she had to admit herself

Noelle: you ought to be happy, not only do you have feelings for me, I so happen to have feelings for you, so it's your lucky day little insect

her confession could have been a bit more gentle but she was too proud and a tsundere to be completely upfront

asta then smirked at Noelle

asta: who's a little insect?

Noelle: you are, you're my little insect

asta: that would have made me blush but it was a corny delivery

Noelle: I was trying to be romantic not my fault if I'm new at this kind of thing

Asta: haha, oh and does being kissed on the cheek considered a first kiss?

Noelle: hmmm I'd say no because it wasn't lip to lip

Asta: oh OK

Noelle: what you want to kiss me?

asta blushed and turned his head away

asta: maybe...

Noelle then held asta's face and closed the distance with a ten second chaste kiss

Noelle pulled away blushing

Noelle: there first kiss achieved, how was it kissing a royal?

asta too was blushing, he wished it lasted longer but he was happy nonetheless

Asta: your lips taste sweet

Noelle: s-shut it, and don't get comfortable either I kiss you whenever I say so, and you kiss me whenever I say so

asta then wrapped his arms around Noelle and pulled her into a deep kiss

Noelle wanted to object but she was enjoying it so she let him do whatever he wanted

after a minute had passed, asta pulled away

asta: sorry I do as I please!

Noelle then pouted

Noelle: fine, but no kissing me in public... at least for awhile, maybe when I visit the Silva household and rub it in their faces

asta then smiled and held Noelle's hand

asta: wanna do more kissing?

Noelle: ... later tonight... and no funny business, not for now anyways

with that the two walked away hand in hand both satisfied they got everything they wanted off their chests

 **WHEW OK finished! I'm more of a asta x Rebecca shipper but asta x Noelle is cute too ^^. Remember to leave comments and Stuff I can take criticism, well people until next time peace :0**


End file.
